Fallen Hearts
by Kingdom of Sakura Hearts
Summary: As Nobodies, these two members of Organization XIII do not have any idea what "Feelings" are. As they go along their separate ways, they start learning on what it means to have a "Heart" and what it means to "Love". In the meantime, while Xion is busy in an unknown world full of mysterious creatures shaped as toys, who is subbing in for her, when Xion isn't even there?


_Hope is a belief. Hope means a feeling of trust or something that we can believe in. Dedication is also a belief. Dedication means the commitment to something or someone. Those two words are almost always together, and I have existed only to tell you that those two are not meant together at all._

_The only thing I have to say to you is, do not believe in Love. Love is the combination of Hope and Dedication. You have Hope that the person you love shall love you back. You have the Dedication to keep on loving the person that you Love. All of those feelings crumble, and are eventually destroyed. How can you survive, relying on only those feelings? Don't you know that one day, they will curse you for the rest of your puny lives? You humans are so stereotypical. Love will only bounce back as Hatred, Despair, and Lies. _

_I would say that I was human once. A human who had a normal life; a human who had a normal Love. In the end, I did not know that the Love I had would soon disappear. Just like you all, I held hands, I hugged, I had the most wonderful conversations. I thought that I would be remembered. I thought that I would actually be Loved by someone. That was when the Lies appeared into my life. I would smile at him. She would smile at me. Little did I know, that she was only plastering a smile just to keep me away at a distance. She had only smiled because he did not want me to know that she hated me with all of his heart. Sadly, I can only say in reply that I had loved her with all of my heart. If you had wanted to know the rest of the story, I shall apologize. I do not want to finish it, or else it will break whatever I have left of my heart. Tell me, why do people love? Why can they not understand that it will never work out in the end?_

Roxas P.O.V.

As I climbed up the stairs of the clock tower, I fumbled slightly with a popsicle stick in one hand. Reaching the last step, my eyes were temporarily blinded by the sunlight. The sunset shined brightly in the sky, showing off its warm feeling as if it was a heart to the Nobodies. I stumbled over to my spot on the edge of the tower, and started to eat the Sea Salt Ice cream that Axel first introduced me to. Axel, Xion, and I usually meet here when we are finished with the missions we had in our hands for the day.

Time started to pass, hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second, and yet no one came. I knew Axel was still at the secret place that Saix keeps sending him to, but Xion should've been here by now… I stood up, thinking that she was either still on her mission, or she was to tired to come and just needed to sleep. Either way, it didn't seem like she was coming any time soon.

I RTCed and walked down the hall of Organization XIII, peeking into Xion's room, only to discover that no one was there. I continued on down the hall, reached my room, and layed on my bed. Thoughts swirled through my mind, about the Nobodies, Kingdom Hearts, the place Axel is in, and so on, until everything just turned black. Placing my hand on my forehead, more thoughts had swarmed into my head just like heartless swarming Traverse Town.

How do Nobodies exist? Were we actual people with hearts in the first place? I had asked Axel about it before, but he didn't exactly seem to care. Do any of the other Organization members think about feelings? A quiet knock resounded from my door, and my eyes opened. It was time for another mission.

* * *

I summoned the Keyblade to my hand. Heartless surrounded me just like a gang, twitching and crawling slowly. With a grin tugging at the edge of my lips, I lurched forward and swung the blade with all of my might. Heartless had disappeared in a flash, and within a few minutes, the fight was over with. Letting the Keyblade disappear, I walked down the bumpy road, recollecting my thoughts. No memories had remained when I joined the Organization. I had wondered what happened to them before, but being busy collecting hearts, I brushed them aside. "If only I knew…" I muttered to myself. With that sentence, I tripped and fell face first. I turned around to look at what I tripped at, and it was a Keyblade. The only person that I knew that had a Keyblade besides me…

"Xion?!" I shouted out. Eerie silence responded to me. I picked up the Keyblade, and it disappeared in my hand. Suddenly, I heard a childish voice started to echo from the alley way, and it started to sing a song. I positioned myself in my battle stance, and summoned my own Keyblade once again. Foot steps started to come near, and a familiar looking black coat came into view. "Xion… Is that you?"

Xion P.O.V.

I swiveled around backwards. All I could hear was the faint sound of bird chirps in the distance. That was strange, though. I thought I heard him call my name. In disbelief, I shook my head. No, he wouldn't. I looked around and noticed that the world I was in was distorted. Everything I saw was something I have never seen before. Strange people and creatures walked around, most not even human. One was a cowboy, another a dinosaur, and then there was one behind me. I turned around to see…

"Oh, my! Your finally awake!" A giant potato man. Ok, not giant, but definitely bigger than me. More creatures start to surround me, their voices all mixing into a barely understandable jumble of words.

"Where did you come from?"

"What was your owner like?"

"Why were you rejected and left behind?" Their words swirled around in my head, and before I knew it, my sight blackened and I fell unconscious once again.


End file.
